


Korepetycje

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, First Dance, M/M, Poor Tony, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bal charytatywny zbliża się wielkimi krokami, a Steve Rogers wciąż nie umie tańczyć. Wydawałoby się, że do rozwiązania tego problemu nie jest potrzebny geniusz, ale na szczęście Tony Stark nie zachowuje się przy swoim idolu z dziecięcych lat ani trochę inteligentnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korepetycje

 

 

 

Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, jak do tego doszło, a jednak musiałem spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. Słodka muzyka wylewała się z głośników i wypełniała cały pokój, od drewnianej posadzki aż po wysoki sufit. Stark Tower kryło w sobie wiele niespodzianek (zupełnie jak jego twórca), a do nich należało między innymi to pomieszczenie. Mogłem próbować się odwrócić, uciec wzrokiem czy też po prostu, jak zwykle, zrobić dobrą minę do złej gry – wszystko na nic. Lustrzane ściany uniemożliwiały mi ukrycie jakichkolwiek śladowych emocji, które wnikliwy obserwator mógłby wyczytać z reakcji mojego ciała.

Jak na złość, Steve Rogers należał właśnie do takich obserwatorów.

\- Nie musisz tego robić, jeśli nie chcesz – zaśmiał się niepewnie, drapiąc przy tym kark. Było w nim coś bardzo delikatnego, niemal dziecinnego, co zupełnie nie pasowało do tego cudownie umięśnionego ciała. Ciała, od którego tak często nie mogłem oderwać oczu.

Przeklęte serum!

\- Daj spokój – żachnąłem się szybko, chwytając się rozpaczliwej nadziei, że nie zauważył mojego żarłocznego spojrzenia. – Obiecałem ci przecież, że nauczę cię tańczyć, prawda? Kim bym był, gdybym nie dotrzymał słowa?

\- Geniuszem, playboyem, miliarderem, filantropem…

\- Och, zamknij się, Rogers!

Zaśmiał się. Nie powinien tego robić. Nie powinien tak bezbłędnie zapamiętywać każdego mojego słowa tylko po to, aby potem użyć go przeciwko mnie. Nie powinien być złośliwy i jednocześnie tak zaraźliwie szczęśliwy. Wystawiał moją wstrzemięźliwość na ciężką próbę.

Cholera, wstrzemięźliwość to absolutnie jedyna rzecz, której nigdy nie ogarniałem.

\- Do rzeczy – zacząłem jeszcze raz. – Bal charytatywny, na którym musimy się pokazać, odbędzie się już za miesiąc. Do tego czasu musisz opanować przynajmniej podstawy tańca. Zapewniam cię, że jeśli uda ci się przynajmniej nauczyć nie deptać partnerce po palcach, to będzie wielki sukces.

Zmarszczył brwi i zasępił się nieco. Cóż, nie byłem mistrzem mów motywacyjnych, to fakt. Ale to nie moja wina, że legendarny Kapitan Ameryka kompletnie nie potrafił tańczyć. Gdybym o tym wiedział nie zapisywałbym go na listę gości honorowych.

Jakby na to nie patrzeć – mój błąd. Mogłem go najpierw zapytać. Teraz będę miał za swoje. Dzięki tym cholernym lustrom będę mógł podziwiać go dosłownie z każdej strony. Na szczęście nie wpadłem na genialny pomysł, aby dopisać tam również Thora, bo takiego podwójnego ostrzału bym zwyczajnie fizycznie nie wytrzymał.

Chociaż z drugiej strony… myśl o Thorze (nawet kompletnie nagim) nie działała na mnie tak… tak destrukcyjnie jak to, co właśnie miałem przed oczami. A przecież nie robił absolutnie nic nieprzyzwoitego. Zatem dlaczego czułem się taki bezradny i osaczony?

\- To smutne, że nie wierzysz w moje możliwości – westchnął z udawanym zawodem.

\- To smutne, że nikt nigdy nie nauczył cię tańczyć – odciąłem się. To naprawdę było smutne. Był przecież cholernie przystojny. Jakaś napalona kobieta musiała kiedyś poczuć nieodparte pragnienie żeby wyciągnąć go na parkiet.

Ból w jego spojrzeniu kazał mi ugryźć się w język zanim wyskoczę z kolejnym uszczypliwym komentarzem. No tak. Peggy Carter. Historia ich obiecanego tańca miała już siedemdziesiąt lat, a mimo to wciąż była tak samo rozpaczliwie wzruszająca. Może nawet jeszcze bardziej, bo podczas gdy Steve był wciąż młodym bogiem, to jego ukochana Peggy ostatkiem sił trzymała się życia.

Zabawne, ale ciągle o tym zapominałem. A przecież powinienem pamiętać. Nie dlatego, że obchodziło mnie wszystko, co było w jakikolwiek sposób związane z Kapitanem Ameryką (bo przecież mnie nie obchodziło), ale po prostu znałem Peggy.

Albo raczej – kiedyś ją znałem. Kiedyś, zanim jeszcze postanowiłem skreślić z życia wszystko, co było powiązane z moim ojcem. W tym także biedną Peggy, która tak cudownie trzymała go na dystans i zawsze była miła dla mnie i dla matki.

Mimo wszystko, zapomniałem o niej i czułem się teraz okropnie winny. To przecież nie przez nią ani nie przez Steve'a mój ojciec był dupkiem. Nawet jeśli nigdy nie przejrzeli na oczy i do tej pory uważali go za dobrego człowieka, to wciąż nie miałem prawa ich za to karać.

Po raz kolejny doszedłem do wniosku, że nie tylko wygląd i inteligencję odziedziczyłem po ojcu, ale i to, za co tak bardzo go nienawidziłem, czyli bycie skończonym fiutem.

\- Przepraszam – zaśmiał się Rogers, zupełnie jakby zrobił coś złego, przez co poczułem się jeszcze gorzej. – Prosiłem już o to Nat, ale coś jej wypadło…

\- Fajnie, że o tym wspominasz. – O tak, byłem fiutem. Sam fakt, że gdy tylko o tym wspomniał przestałem czuć się jak fiut, dowodził tego, że nim byłem. – Co takiego jej wypadło?

Rogers wycofał się. Autentycznie, zrobił krok do tyłu, zupełnie jakbym zamierzał go skrzywdzić. Kto wie, może właśnie zamierzałem? Nie byłoby w tym nic nowego.

\- Chciała coś sprawdzić, nie zdradziła mi wszystkich szczegółów.

\- Ale mi chyba powinna, skoro od dłuższego czasu finansuję Avengers, a od niedawna jestem też zastępczym dyrektorem TARCZY. To chyba zobowiązuje ją do mówienia mi, gdzie się wybiera i co zamierza tam robić.

\- To sprawy osobiste – odparł podejrzanie szybko. Nie dlatego, że poczuł się zagrożony, ale dlatego, że znów udało mi się go zirytować. Znów stąpałem po bardzo cienkiej czerwonej linii, a przekroczenie jej wydało mi się zbyt kuszące.

\- Twoje czy jej?

Kutas.

\- Moje. Ale jej też.

\- Więc dlaczego nie powiedziała mi, że musi wyjechać?

Zaborczy dupek.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że musimy cię o wszystkim informować.

\- Gdybym wiedział, że jej nie będzie, znalazłbym kogoś innego do tego burdelu z nauką tańca.

Boże, jestem potworem.

\- Obiecała, że poszuka dla mnie Bucky'ego – syknął gniewnie. Nagle zrozumiałem, dlaczego chował przede mną tę informację. Bucky Barnes znajdował się na czarnej liście TARCZY i nie było żadnej opcji, która pozwalałaby go z niej skreślić. Nie mogło być taryfy ulgowej dla kogoś, kto zabił Nicka Fury'ego.

Rogers odwrócił się i ruszył do wyjścia. Musiałem go zatrzymać i przeprosić. Naprawdę powinienem to zrobić. Godność osobista kazała mi stać i mieć bardzo w dupie to, że znów się z nim pokłóciłem, ale w głębi duszy wiedziałem, że tak nie może być. Musiałem w końcu to przerwać. Albo raczej – ktoś musiał, a przecież to właśnie ja zawsze wszystko psułem, więc to ja powinienem wyciągnąć dłoń na zgodę. Tak byłoby w porządku.

Ale ja przecież nigdy nie mogłem być w porządku. Nigdy. Zawsze byłem dupkiem.

A mimo to jakimś cudem udało mi się dogonić go i chwycić za ramię. Spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi niebieskimi oczami i dosłownie odebrało mi mowę. Taki byłem wygadany! Dlaczego teraz nagle zapomniałem języka w gębie?

Dalej! Powiedz coś! Cokolwiek!

\- To bardzo ważny bal.

Nie to, debilu! Dlaczego ze wszystkich rzeczy na świecie powiedziałem właśnie to? Niezbadane są tajniki mej głupoty.

 

 

 

Steve chyba wyczytał z mojego spojrzenia, że naprawdę chciałem być miły. To nie moja wina, że nie umiałem przepraszać. Gdybym umiał, nadal byłbym z Pepper, prawda?

\- Rozumiem – westchnął i uśmiechnął się blado. – Weźmy się zatem do roboty. Od czego mam zacząć?

\- Muzyka – zacząłem nad wyraz chętnie, wskazując na grający odtwarzacz. Steve spojrzał na mnie, przekrzywiając uroczo głowę. – Nie uda mi się nauczyć cię tańczyć, na to mam za mało czasu. Ale mogę nauczyć cię udawać, że umiesz tańczyć. Do tego w sumie i tak ograniczają się umiejętności większości ludzi.

\- A twoje? – zapytał, znów obdarzając mnie tym swoim słodkim uśmiechem. Tak, to była zaczepka. Ale zaczepka w stylu Kapitana Ameryki. Czyli jedna z tych, od których serce zaczyna bić szybciej, dłonie się pocą i zupełnie zapomina się języka w gębie. Chociaż języka zapomniałem już dawno.

\- Pomysł ojca – wyznałem, zgodnie z prawdą, wzruszając przy tym ramionami. – Ja tańczyłem, on podpisywał kontrakty na miliony dolarów. Działało, dopóki byłem mały i uroczy. Potem umarł i dalej musiałem tańczyć.

Liczyłem na to, że się przynajmniej uśmiechnie. Niestety, na samą wzmiankę o moim ojcu jego oczy wypełniły się smutkiem. No tak. Był święcie przekonany, że Howard Stark to dobry człowiek, a ja nie miałem jeszcze ani okazji ani serca, aby uświadomić go, jaka była prawda. Nie, nie mogłem mu tego zrobić. Jeszcze nie.

\- Tak czy inaczej – podjąłem – owszem, umiem tańczyć. Nie chwaląc się, całkiem nieźle. Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

\- Co z tą muzyką?

Za jakie grzechy? Dlaczego on musiał się tak cudownie uśmiechać? Moje serce wykonało jakiś dziki taniec, zupełnie jakby właśnie wpadło na genialny pomysł, aby opuścić ciało i spróbować samodzielnego życia, bez destrukcyjnego wpływu mózgu.

\- Hm. Muzyka, tak – odchrząknąłem. – Skup się na niej. Nie musisz znać się na muzyce. Musisz tylko uchwycić rytm. Rozumiesz?

Zmarszczył brwi i najwidoczniej postanowił zupełnie zignorować fakt, że znów go obraziłem. Zamiast tego całkowicie skupił się na muzyce. O dziwo, bardzo szybko załapał o co mi chodziło. Byłem pod wielkim wrażeniem, bo tak na dobrą sprawę nic mu nie wytłumaczyłem. Oznaczało to jedynie, że chociaż Rogers nigdy nie miał okazji spróbować swoich szans na parkiecie, to na pewno nie brakowało mu odpowiednich zdolności.

Źle. Bardzo źle. Gdyby chociaż słoń mu na ucho nadepnął albo coś, ale nie. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że przez najbliższy miesiąc będę rozdarty pomiędzy doskonałą zabawą, a pragnieniem, aby sprawdzić, jak daleko mogę się posunąć.

Jak szybko uda mi się do reszty zniszczyć tą cudowną ułudę sympatii, którą mnie karmił?

\- Co dalej? – zapytał, nie mając zielonego pojęcia, jak ciężko jest mi powstrzymać się przed sprośnymi komentarzami.

\- Podaj mi ręce – zażądałem, a on bez żadnego wahania wykonał moje polecenie. Matko, to będzie koszmarny miesiąc. – Jedną dłonią trzymasz moją dłoń, a drugą musisz mnie objąć, o właśnie tak – pociągnąłem jego rękę na moje plecy, przez co zarumienił się uroczo.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nikt tu nie wejdzie? – zapytał, mocno zakłopotany całą tą sytuacją.

\- Spokojnie, Jarvis wszystkiego pilnuje. Jesteśmy zupełnie bezpieczni – zapewniłem go, na co odetchnął z nieskrywaną ulgą. – Na twoim miejscu bym się nie cieszył.

\- Dlaczego? – zaśmiał się. No tak, skoro mój ojciec był według niego był dobrym człowiekiem, to ja również zaliczałem się do tych, którzy nie mają wobec niego żadnych złych zamiarów. Wszystko tylko dlatego, że byliśmy po tej samej stronie. Zabawne, bo przez TARCZĘ już został zdradzony i teoretycznie powinien się czegoś nauczyć. Cóż, niespodzianka!

\- Bez względu na to, jak głośno będziesz wołał o pomoc i tak nikt cię nie usłyszy.

Znów się roześmiał. Jakim cudem potrafił być tak naturalnie i niewinnie szczęśliwy? Przecież podłe życie doświadczyło go znacznie bardziej niż tysiące innych ludzi, a mimo to trzymał się tak dobrze… Jego najlepszy przyjaciel był mordercą z wypranym mózgiem, jego ukochana rozpadała się ze starości, a ludzie, którym zaufał okazali się spadkobiercami jego wrogów z przeszłości. A mimo to nie udawał radości. Potrafił całkowicie odrzucić ból, zaakceptować rzeczywistość i żyć dalej.

Boże, tak wiele nas dzieliło. W tej chwili wydał mi się moim kompletnym przeciwieństwem. Nie, nie dam rady, nie wytrzymam z nim.

\- Co teraz?

Błagam, nie poganiaj mnie!

\- Teraz musisz zacząć tańczyć – wypaliłem, ledwie panując nad żarem, który zaczął wypełniać moje podbrzusze. Był nie tylko bardzo blisko, ale i obejmował mnie, tak delikatnie, tak niewinnie. Gdyby był to jakikolwiek inny przystojny mężczyzna, na pewno zrobiłbym coś, co sprawiłoby, że nasze lekcje skończyłyby się w łóżku.

Ale to był Rogers. Nie zrozumiałby dyskretnych aluzji, a niedyskretne byłyby dla niego obraźliwe. Bałbym się, że go do siebie zrażę. Że już nigdy więcej się do mnie nie odezwie. Albo co gorsza, podda się i już nie będzie próbował się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić. Tego bym nie zniósł. Tego nie zniosłaby moja godność i irracjonalne uwielbienie, jakim od najmłodszych lat darzyłem Kapitana.

Musiałem zachować spokój. I musiałem wytłumaczyć mu, co tak naprawdę powinien zrobić, bo od dłuższej chwili patrzył się na mnie zupełnie bezrozumnym wzrokiem.

\- Hm – odchrząknąłem. – Tak. Przede wszystkim nie możesz patrzeć pod nogi. Musisz stąpać pewnie i cały czas podpierać partnerkę.

\- Nie rozumiem – zmarszczył uroczo brwi. – Przecież nie ma potrzeby żebym cię podpierał.

Cholernik jeden. Kusił mnie czy jak? Nie mogłem pozostać na to obojętny. Chociaż ten jeden raz musiałem sobie pozwolić na małą złośliwość. Przylgnąłem do niego mocniej i otarłem się subtelnie o jego ciało. Poczułem, jak zadrżał. O dziwo, nie wydało mi się, aby był z tego powodu niezadowolony. Przeciwnie. Ale to mogła być tylko moja wyobraźnia.

\- A teraz zrób krok – poleciłem. – No dalej, najpierw prawa noga, potem lewa.

Poruszył się nieśmiało. Nie był w sianie uniknąć ocierania się o mnie i przez to mimowolnie zgubił rytm. Nie miałem dla niego litości. Niby przypadkiem potarłem udem o jego krocze i zaśmiałem się głośno, gdy sapnął.

\- Przykro mi, Kapitanie! – zawołałem. – Na balu będziesz musiał znosić dużo gorsze rzeczy.

\- Dlaczego? Czy wszyscy teraz myślą tylko o… - przerwał, zakłopotany.

\- Seksie? – dokończyłem za niego. – Nie, nie tylko o tym. Ale lubią o tym myśleć i przy tobie będą.

Spojrzał na mnie w taki sposób, że znów musiałem się zaśmiać. Naprawdę nie rozumiał, jaki był pociągający. Nie mogłem mu jednak nie współczuć. Świat, w którym tak nagle się obudził, pełen był pułapek, a on nie potrafił wychwycić nawet połowy z nich.

Westchnąłem z politowaniem.

\- Przepraszam, że cię w to wciągnąłem, ale nie miałem wyboru – wyznałem, zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Mogłeś przecież zaprosić każdego.

\- Mogłem. Ale ludzie chcą Avengers, a reszta ekipy… - znacząco zawiesiłem głos, na co roześmiał się cudownie. To chyba oznaczało, że postanowił wybaczyć mi tą naszą małą kłótnię. – Zgubiłeś rytm – skarciłem go.

\- Daj mi chwilę – poprosił i odsunął się ode mnie. Chciałem zacisnąć mocno palce na jego koszuli i zatrzymać przy sobie, ale wiedziałem, że to byłoby złe. Zamiast tego pozwoliłem mu na nowo wczuć się w muzykę.

Gdy tylko uznał, że jest gotowy, przyciągnął mnie do siebie, trzymając dokładnie tak, jak mu pokazałem. Albo raczej: prawie tak, jak pokazałem mu na samym początku, bo nie dało się nie zauważyć, że próbował zachować bezpieczny dystans.

To było jak siarczysty policzek. Jak wiadro zimnej wody prosto na głowę.

Chociaż bez żadnych obiekcji chwycił mnie w ramiona, to tak naprawdę mnie odepchnął i doskonale o tym wiedziałem. Mogłoby się zdawać, że dzieliło nas tylko kilka centymetrów, ale tak naprawdę obaj byliśmy tylko wrogami, którzy w tym samym czasie podeszli do dzielącej ich granicy i próbowali udawać przyjaciół.

W rzeczywistości nie było absolutnie żadnych szans na przyjaźń, a już na pewno nie na coś więcej.

 

...

 

 

 

 

\- Panie Stark, agentka Romanoff prosi o zezwolenie na wejście.

Dopiero głos Jarvisa uświadomił mi, że tańczę już od dobrych pięciu godzin. Koszulkę miałem całą przepoconą i lepiącą, a przez ostatni tydzień udało mi się schudnąć chyba z dziesięć kilo. No dobra, może trzy, ale i tak czułem się genialnie.

Tydzień z Kapitanem Ameryką na wyłączność. Mały chłopiec wewnątrz mnie szalał ze szczęścia, choć na dobrą sprawę nie było ku temu żadnego powodu. Przez cały czas Rogers był wobec mnie bardzo… politycznie poprawny. Nasze rozmowy ograniczały się do absolutnego minimum, a fizyczny kontakt do trzymania ramy.

Dlatego poniekąd cieszyłem się, że ktoś miał przerwać tą dławiącą stagnację.

\- Zezwalam – sapnąłem, ledwie łapiąc oddech.

Kątem oka zerknąłem na Steve'a. Skurczybyk, nawet się nie zadyszał. Jak on śmiał być tak koszmarnie doskonały? Jego pot pachniał nieziemsko kusząco, przebijając delikatnie zapachem przez słodkawe perfumy. Ciekawe, że w ogóle używał perfum. Pewnie prezent od Natashy.

Dlaczego tak mnie to zirytowało?

Romanoff wpadła do sali niczym rudowłosa burza. Rozejrzała się dookoła i zmierzyła mnie pogardliwym wzrokiem. Wciąż za sobą nie przepadaliśmy, stare rany już nie krwawiły, ale pobolewały, zwiastując zmianę pogody. Nie miałem pojęcia, co takiego znów zrobiłem źle, ale założę się, że znalazłoby się sporo takich rzeczy.

\- Pepper się o ciebie upomina – rzuciła opryskliwie w moją stronę, po czym z promiennym i bardzo znaczącym uśmiechem skierowała całą swoją uwagę na Steve'a. – No, no, no! Słyszałam o tobie i agentce 13! Czemu się nie pochwaliłeś?

Cudownie. Ja robiłem wszystko, aby ukryć się przed moją byłą dziewczyną i oddawałem się bez reszty tym cholernym lekcjom tańca, a w tym samym czasie życie miłosne Steve'a kwitło sobie w najlepsze. Żeby miał chociaż przez to jakieś wyrzuty sumienia! Ale nie, on zarumienił się tylko i uśmiechnął tak idiotycznie radośnie, że aż zebrało mi się na wymioty. Może to i bardzo samolubne z mojej strony, ale bolało mnie szczęście innych ludzi.

Między innymi właśnie dlatego byłem dupkiem.

\- To nic poważnego – zaśmiał się, mocno zakłopotany. – Po prostu lubię czasem skoczyć z nią do kina albo na kawę.

\- Przykro mi, ale z tego co słyszałam, jej plany wobec ciebie są bardzo poważne – wyznała Nat, zupełnie jakby chodziło o jakiś jej prywatny sukces. Nie wyglądała też wcale, jakby było jej przykro i musiałem się bardzo starać, żeby jej tego nie wytknąć.

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu na te słowa Steve mocno się zasępił. Przez jego twarz przemknął wyraz zniesmaczenia i dziwnego uporu. Ani ja, ani Natasha zupełnie się tego nie spodziewaliśmy. Po raz kolejny moja wiedza o ikonie amerykańskiego patriotyzmu musiała zostać mocno przeredagowana.

\- Nie chcę się wiązać z kimś z TARCZY - wyznał szczerze, co zdziwiło mnie jeszcze bardziej. Aż tak bardzo zaleźli mu za skórę? Dobra, rozumiem, znaczna część z nich była w rzeczywistości agentami Hydry, ale przecież nie dotyczyło to 13. Czyżby stało się coś o czym nie wiedziałem?

\- Steve, nie sądzisz, że to przesada? – Romanoff wydawała się mocno dotknięta. – Tamten kryzys…

\- Nie chodzi o żaden kryzys. Po prostu nie lubię być pionkiem w czyichś gierkach.

\- Niech cię szlag, Fury – zakląłem pod nosem, gdy dotarło do mnie znaczenie jego słów. Już wcześniej podejrzewałem, że w rzeczywistości były dyrektor TARCZY wcale nie pożegnał się ze światem, ale po prostu wtopił się w cień (co z jego skórą wcale nie było pewnie takie trudne) i z ukrycia pociągał za sznurki.

Nat odwróciła się błyskawicznie w moją stronę i zrobiła taką minę jakby miała zaraz przemienić się w tygrysa szablozębnego. Wiedziałem, że właśnie nadepnąłem jej na odcisk, ale hej! To przecież było koszmarnie nie fair! Byłbym nawet w stanie pogodzić się z myślą, że Steve uparcie ignorował moje dyskretne propozycje małego co nie co pomiędzy jednym tańcem a drugim, gdyby tylko miał dziewczynę.

I może nawet by miał, ale jak na złość jedyna konkretna kandydatka była agentką TARCZY pełną gębą i na siłę próbowała upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu! Dlaczego życie musiało być tak cholernie niesprawiedliwe? Przecież skoro nawet czarujący i słodki aż do próchnicy zębów Steve nie był w stanie znaleźć sobie odpowiedniej partnerki, to jakie ja miałem szanse na szczęśliwy związek?

Romanoff musiała kumulować złość na mnie już od dłuższego czasu i chyba właśnie udało mi się nazbierać wystarczająco dużo punktów, aby odebrać nagrodę.

\- Słuchaj Stark, nie mam pojęcia, co uknułeś w tej swojej rzekomo genialnej głowie, ale zabraniam ci mieszać w to Steve'a – wysyczała. – To, że tobie i Pepper nie wyszło nie oznacza jeszcze, że możesz podstawiać nogi innym.

\- Wcale nie podstawiam… - zacząłem, ale Nat najwyraźniej weszła w tryb mówienia z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, który do tej pory uważałem za specjalność Pepper. Cóż, mogłyby urządzić sobie zawody.

\- Nie przerywaj mi, Stark! – ryknęła. – Jesteś zdziecinniałym, egoistycznym dupkiem…

\- Z tym akurat mogę się zgodzić – droczyłem się, wiedząc, że to co powiem i tak nie miało większego znaczenia.

\- Nic, absolutnie nic, nie daje ci prawa do podważania uczuć 13…

\- Nie wiedziałem, że zerwałeś z Pepper.

Ani ja ani tym bardziej Nat nie spodziewaliśmy się tak dziwnej interwencji ze strony Kapitana. Przez chwilę myślałem, że postanowił rzucić jakimś przypadkowym zdaniem, aby rozładować napięcie, ale szybko dotarło do mnie, że było zupełnie inaczej. Niech go szlag, jakim cudem potrafił zawrzeć w jednym spojrzeniu tyle emocji?

Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, że nie byłem już z Pepper. Nagle to całe trzymanie mnie na dystans zaczęło mieć sens… A może po prostu ja chciałem, żeby go miało? Przydeptałem szybko tlącą się we mnie nadzieję i posłałem mu krzywy uśmiech.

\- Nie mogła się pogodzić z faktem, że tyle wolnego czasu poświęcam na Avengers – wyznałem.

\- Chwila! Naprawdę o to poszło? – zdziwiła się Nat. Była niemal na tyle wstrząśnięta, aby posłać mi przepraszające spojrzenie. – Wydawało mi się, że ktoś mówił o zdradzie…

\- Cóż, według Pepper spędzanie więcej czasu z wami niż z nią w pracy jest właśnie zdradą.

Wdowa patrzyła się na mnie z konsternacją. Najwidoczniej zaczynała żałować ostrych słów i choć trochę rozumieć, dlaczego wcale nie spieszyło mi się do Stark Industries. Nie miałem ochoty na jej litość. Dostałem już dość współczucia od Rhodey'ego. Wolałem dlatego skierować rozmowę na coś, co było zaiste pasjonującym tematem do rozważenia.

\- Ty naprawdę nie wiedziałeś, że Pepper ze mną zerwała, czy tylko sobie żartujesz? – zapytałem.

\- Przepraszam, że nie śledzę życia celebrytów – sarknął, zupełnie jakby brzydził się samą taką myślą. Boże, przepraszam za wszystko, dziękuję ci za tego anioła i obiecuję, że od dzisiaj będę już dobrym człowiekiem. No, może najpierw po prostu trochę lepszym, ale będę się bardzo starał, ok? – Poza tym, wiesz, są takie rzeczy, których lepiej dowiadywać się z pierwszej ręki.

Wyrzut w jego głosie był niczym miód na moje uszy. Chciał ze mną rozmawiać – czy mogło być coś piękniejszego? Cóż, pewnie wiele rzeczy, ale i tak byłem szczęśliwy. Poniewczasie uświadomiłem sobie, że przecież nie powinienem okazywać z tego powodu jakichkolwiek emocji, w końcu to była ot taka tam przyjacielska prośba. A jednak musiałem zrobić jakąś bardzo wymowną minę, bo Rogers z trudem powstrzymał się od parsknięcia śmiechem.

\- Przepraszam – szepnęła Tasha, przerywając tą jakże wymowną ciszę. – Bałam się po prostu, że wykorzystujesz te lekcje żeby nic nie robić. Ale chyba byłam w błędzie, bo tak na pewno nie pachnie ktoś, kto nic nie robi.

Zmarszczyłem nos i podniosłem przód koszulki żeby ją powąchać i jęknąłem ze zgrozy. Jak to możliwe, że tak śmierdziałem? I jak to możliwe, że Steve, który męczył się dokładnie tyle samo co ja, pachniał jak kwiaty na majowej łące? Nic dziwnego, że trzymał się ode mnie z daleka… Musiałem jak najszybciej zainwestować w silniejszy antyperspirant, bo już niedługo sam ze sobą nie będę mógł wytrzymać.

Musiałem jakoś odreagować, tym bardziej, że cudowny Kapitan postanowił bezczelnie wyśmiać mój problem.

\- Romanoff, to przecież nie moja wina, że Rogers nie jest zbyt pojętnym uczniem – powiedziałem, choć doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że to bezczelne kłamstwo.

\- Bez przesady, Stark, ja tu widzę raczej beznadziejnego nauczyciela – sarknęła. – Skoro w pół miesiąca nauczyłam go podstaw rosyjskiego to chyba nauczenie go, jak podrygiwać do muzyki powinno ci zająć jeszcze mniej czasu, nie sądzisz?

Postanowiłem udać śmiertelnie obrażonego i rozkazałem Jarvisowi pokazać agentce Romanoff gdzie jest wyjście. Tyle tylko trzeba było, abyśmy znów wkroczyli na wojenną ścieżkę, ale taki stan był chyba dla nas najwygodniejszy.

Nie zmieniało to natomiast faktu, że miała absolutną rację. Przecież Rogers nie był głupi, a ja potrafiłem wytłumaczyć zagadnienia z zakresu fizyki kwantowej w felietonach dla licealistów z mózgami przeżartymi alkoholem i narkotykami. Takie proste równanie powinno dać z góry oczekiwany wynik, prawda? A jeśli nie dawało, musiałem mieć zbyt mało danych, albo nie uwzględniłem jakiejś zmiennej. Jak to możliwe, że rozpracowanie kogoś tak otwartego i nieskomplikowanego jak Rogers, zajmowało mi aż tyle czasu?

 

...

 

 

 

 

Oddałbym całą fortunę i dołożył do tego połowę geniuszu, aby tylko odwlec bal choć o kilka dni. Między mną a Rogersem ewidentnie coś zaczęło iskrzyć, a fakt, że owe napięcie rozładowywaliśmy przez taniec czy pozornie bezcelowe kłótnie i docinki nadawał naszym relacjom dodatkowego uroku. Uroku, którego nie znajdowałem w znajomościach prowadzących do łóżka.

Co oczywiście nie zmieniało faktu, że bardzo chętnie bym się z Rogersem przespał. Choćby i teraz zaraz, na podłodze. Może byłoby trochę twardo, ale perspektywa wykorzystania sali z lustrami zamiast ścian i do tego cudowną akustyką…

\- Przerwa – sapnąłem w momencie, w którym moje spodnie zrobiły się niepokojąco ciasne.

\- Skoczę po coś do picia – zaproponował Steve, odskakując ode mnie.

Chwilę potem już go nie było. Miałem nadzieję, że nic nie zauważył, ani tym bardziej nie poczuł. Nie chciałem niszczyć tego, co powoli zaczynało między nami kwitnąć. Może i nie powinienem robić sobie co do nas zbyt wielkich nadziei, ale po raz pierwszy dotarło do mnie, jakim skarbem byłby najlepszy przyjaciel i kochanek w jednej osobie. A nikt nie nadawał się do tej roli lepiej niż Steven Rogers.

Kiedy spotkałem się z nim po raz pierwszy odniosłem wrażenie, że to tylko napakowany i do bólu sztywny półgłówek. Nigdy w całym moim życiu nie myliłem się bardziej.

Steve był cholernie inteligentny, ale nie lubił się z tym afiszować. Nie bał się również zrobić z siebie skończonego idioty (chyba nabył tą umiejętność dzięki swojej barwnej karierze w propagandowych filmach). W prawdzie daleko było mu do mojego poziomu, ale szybko pojąłem, że nie musiałem mu szczędzić fachowego słownictwa. Warunek był tylko jeden: musiałem zacząć tłumaczyć od absolutnych podstaw i powoli przechodzić do coraz trudniejszych zagadnień. Steve, niczym wymarzony student wszystkich profesorów świata, nie tylko chłonął moje słowa jak gąbka, ale i rozumiał je na tyle, aby wykorzystać przy kolejnej rozmowie.

Wbrew pozorom uwielbiał również żartować. Chociaż akurat to niespecjalnie mu wychodziło. Nie, jego żarty nie były drętwe czy suche. Po prostu… za każdym razem byłem tak wstrząśnięty samym faktem, że powiedział coś zabawnego, iż zapominałem się roześmiać. Nie bałem się jednak, że sprawię mu tym przykrość, bo chyba nic nie było w stanie go tak rozśmieszyć jak moje osłupienie.

Nie próbował za to zaimponować mi swoją siłą. Zupełnie jakby uważał ją jedynie za krępującą przypadłość, podobnie jak nieziemskie ciało, którym obdarzyło go serum. Dlatego właśnie pąsowiał jak nastoletnia dziewica za każdym razem, gdy mówiłem, że wygląda bardzo smakowicie i gdybym tylko mógł, najchętniej bym go schrupał. Również z tego powodu trzymał mnie na dystans. Nie obawiał się, że źle zinterpretuję jego bliskość, ale że przez przypadek może zrobić mi krzywdę. Fakt ten był na tyle uroczy, że pozwalałem mu nie zbliżać się do mnie bardziej, niż uważał to za konieczne.

Zabawne, ale im bardziej odsuwał się ode mnie fizycznie, tym bardziej czułem się osaczony w gęstej sieci jego uczuć.

Wrócił z dwiema szklanymi butelkami coli. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem, a on musiał to zauważyć, bo wymownie przewrócił oczami. Słodki, czarny i pełen bąbelków napój w butelkach modnych dobrych kilka dekad temu był, zaraz obok fast foodu, jedną z jego niewielu słabości, co czyniło Steve'a jeszcze bardziej uroczym.

\- Jak mi idzie? – zapytał, podając mi jedną butelkę.

Postanowiłem kupić sobie trochę czasu na przemyślenie odpowiedzi, pijąc colę. Rogers udawał, że nie ma o tym pojęcia i również wziął kilka łyków. Czasami nie mogłem się nadziwić, że potrafił wyłapać wszystkie takie drobne rzeczy z odpowiednio na nie zareagować. Ja nigdy tego nie umiałem. Może właśnie dlatego znów byłem sam, a on… Przypomniałem sobie o agentce 13 i mój zapał momentalnie ostygł.

\- Całkiem nieźle – przyznałem, ale to mu nie wystarczyło, bo wciąż wpatrywał się we mnie. Wiedziałem, że nie odpuści. Westchnąłem głośno i zacząłem wyliczać: - Szybko wczuwasz się w rytm, znasz większość podstawowych kroków i ruszasz się wystarczająco nonszalancko, żeby każdy pomyślał, że po prostu swoimi zdolnościami nie chcesz przytłaczać partnerki. Chyba nauczyłem cię już wszystkiego, co powinieneś umieć.

Dopiero gdy wypowiedziałem te słowa na głos, dotarło do mnie ich znaczenie. Tak właśnie – Steve umiał już wszystko. Nic więcej nie mogłem dla niego zrobić. Nie mieliśmy zatem żadnego pretekstu, aby nadal spędzać ze sobą te prawie pięć godzin dziennie. Fakt, że dzięki temu Clint i Bruce przestaną się ze mnie nabijać, jakoś specjalnie nie poprawiał mi humoru. W końcu kogo zabolałby żart, o sprawdzaniu się w roli kobiety, gdy w grę wchodził Kapitan Ameryka? Na pewno nie mnie.

Poczułem się dziwnie pusty. Uświadomienie sobie, że uwielbiam, gdy Steve trzyma mnie w ramionach zajęło mi sporo czasu. Potem musiałem jeszcze dodać do tego fakt, że przy nim zawsze byłem absurdalnie szczęśliwy i on też nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Wynik równania okazał się bardzo prosty. Owszem, pojawiło się w nim kilka niespodziewanych zmiennych, a na początku brakowało mi paru bardzo ważnych danych, ale…

Cholera, nie chciałem tego tak kończyć!

\- Myślę, że nie powinniśmy przerywać korepetycji.

Na początku nie zrozumiałem. Tak, ja wielki geniusz – nie zrozumiałem jednego prostego zdania.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytałem z nieudawanym zdziwieniem.

\- Nie chciałbym wyjść z wprawy – wyjaśnił mi Steve, a ja nie uwierzyłem w ani jedno jego słowo. Był Kapitanem Ameryką. On nie wychodził z wprawy. Siedemdziesiąt lat przeleżał w gigantycznej zamrażarce i nie wyszedł z wprawy. W tym momencie zapaliła mi się mała czerwona lampeczka.

\- Chowasz się przed agentką 13? Co powie na to Romanoff?

\- Przed nią też się chowam.

Coś w jego spojrzeniu kazało mi nie zadawać więcej pytań. Przypomniało mi się, jak Natasha próbowała wymusić na nim randkę z 13, a gdy się nie zgodził – z kimkolwiek innym. Ja też nie widziałem powodu, dla którego ktoś tak fantastycznie doskonały jak Steve miał być sam, ale żeby od razu go swatać?

Może i najlepszy miesiąc mojego życia właśnie dobiegał końca. Może powinienem czuć z tego powodu smutek. Gdyby to był ktoś inny niż Rogers zapewne tak właśnie by było. A jednak to był właśnie Rogers i dzięki niemu uświadomiłem sobie, że mogę zrobić tylko jedno – jak najlepiej wykorzystać czas, który nam został.

\- No tak – przyznałem, mimowolnie uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. – Jakbym miał tyle lat, co ty, też bym się bał, że od siedzenia w miejscu zardzewieję.

\- Zwłaszcza, że w przeciwieństwie do mnie masz zbroję – zauważył Steve z udawaną powagą.

To chyba był żart. Matko, to był żart. Kapitan Ameryka przy mnie zażartował, a ja znowu byłem zbyt zszokowany żeby się roześmiać. Mogłem tylko stać i patrzeć się na niego, gdy przewracał oczami, odstawiał butelki i włączał muzykę. Znów Sinatra? Musiałem zapamiętać, że ma na jego punkcie jakąś obsesję. Nie, nie patrzeć na jego biodra. Sinatra. Frank Sinatra, do cholery.

\- To co? Zatańczysz ze mną jeszcze raz? – zapytał i nie czekając na moją odpowiedź, wziął mnie w ramiona.

„O niczym innym nie marzę" pomyślałem. Ale przecież tego nie mogłem mu powiedzieć. Nie dlatego, że byłem nieśmiały czy bałem się odrzucenia. Byłem dupkiem, a to wymagało naprawdę dużego poświęcenia. Dlatego właśnie zbolałym głosem wydukałem:

\- Skoro muszę…

 

...

 

Zorganizowanie balu charytatywnego na rzecz dzieci poszkodowanych przez wojny było absolutnie genialnym pomysłem. A ze względu na pokojowy charakter imprezy Avengers po prostu musieli wysłać na nią swoją reprezentację. Oczywiste również było, że ja musiałem się pokazać. W końcu znałem większość z osób pojawiających się na tego typu akcjach, no i każdy znał mnie. Wybór drugiej osoby również nie był trudny. Jeśli „pokój", to i „wolność", a od tych dwóch bardzo łatwo dotrzeć już do Kapitana Ameryki.

No i proszę bardzo! Sukces gwarantowany! Po miesiącu poświęconym na naukę tańca moglibyśmy bez żadnych skrupułów przyćmić całą salę i wszystkich gości. W końcu nie po to zmarnowaliśmy tyle czasu i energii, żeby Steve podpierał ścianę.

Dlaczego zatem Steve Rogers uparcie podpierał ścianę? Naprawdę genialne pytanie. Mógłbym odpalić tysiąc każdemu, kto znajdzie na nie odpowiedź. Coś we mnie pękało. Jakbym był wielkim paskudnym potworem wewnątrz pięknej porcelanowej figurki. Tak, jeszcze kilka odesłanych z kwitkiem kobiet i naprawdę wyjdę z siebie.

A już wisienką na torcie mojej goryczy był fakt, że musiałem tańczyć za nas obu, bo najwidoczniej „taniec z Avengerem" znajdował się na liście rzeczy, które każda kobieta musiała odhaczyć podczas tego wieczora.

Znad (no nie powiem, całkiem kształtnego) ramienia Reese Witherspoon obserwowałem, jak Steve pozostaje zupełnie obojętny na słodkie słówka Jennifer Lawrence. Czułem porażkę. Pierwszy raz w życiu coś mi nie wyszło. To znaczy – często mi coś nie wychodziło, ale zazwyczaj dlatego, że sam to spieprzyłem. Tym razem jednak zrobiłem wszystko najlepiej, jak tylko potrafiłem.

Nie wyszło tylko dlatego, że nawalił ktoś, na kogo liczyłem. I ze wszystkich osób na świecie musiał mnie zawieść Steve Rogers. Mały chłopiec wewnątrz mnie siedział w kącie i płakał. Kocyk w paski i gwiazdki, w który zawijał się zawsze, gdy świat stawał się zbyt okrutny, teraz wisiał za wysoko dla jego krótkich rączek, zimny i obojętny, aby mógł go dosięgnąć.

Nie. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że to wina Steve'a. On nigdy nie zrobiłby nic podłego. Zatem wniosek nasuwał się sam – to ja znów zawiniłem.

Tylko co tym razem zrobiłem nie tak?

Kroplą, która przepełniła czarę okazała się odprawiona z kwitkiem Angelina Jolie. Nie wytrzymałem. Olewając zupełnie konsekwencje ruszyłem w jego stronę zamaszystym krokiem, po drodze porywając z tacy kelnera dwa kieliszki z winem.

\- Balkon – rzuciłem oschle, wpychając mu w dłonie jeden z kieliszków.

Wydało mi się, że przestraszyło go moje zachowanie. Bezgłośnie niczym cień ruszył za mną na zewnątrz. Musiałem się z nim poważnie rozmówić, a balkon nadawał się do tego celu wprost idealnie. Powietrze było koszmarnie chłodne, dzięki temu nikt poza mną nie wpadł na genialny pomysł, aby wyjść z ogrzewanej sali i mogliśmy pogadać w cztery oczy.

\- No i jak tam bal? – zapytałem z udawanym spokojem, ale w środku aż się we mnie gotowało.

\- Całkiem nieźle – odpowiedział Steve z irytującym spokojem. – Lepiej niż się spodziewałem.

\- Mogłoby być jeszcze lepiej, gdybyś tylko spróbował z kimś zatańczyć – sarknąłem, licząc na to, że uda mi się go sprowokować.

\- Przykro mi, Tony. To bardzo stara obietnica i nie mogę jej złamać.

Cholera. No tak. Nieskazitelny niczym łza. Jak mogłem zapomnieć, że obiecał taniec Peggy Carter? Zapewne tańcząc z inną czułby się jak zdrajca. Nie mogłem od niego oczekiwać, że na moje jedno skinienie przestanie być doskonałym sobą.

Wtedy jednak uświadomiłem sobie, że w tej układance coś bardzo nie pasowało. Ja nie pasowałem.

\- Jeśli obiecałeś agentce Carter… - zacząłem powoli.

\- Obiecałem Bucky'emu.

Cudownie. Kurewsko cudownie. Jeśli ja byłem mistrzem w byciu dupkiem, to Steve właśnie zajął pierwsze miejsce w robieniu ze mnie idioty. Ale nie oszukujmy się – nie po to urodziłem się jako geniusz, żeby ktoś teraz ze mnie robił głupka.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech i uśmiechnąłem się do niego uroczo. Tak właśnie, nikt nie będzie robił głupka z Tony'ego Starka, poza Tonym Starkiem.

\- A co to za obietnica? – zapytałem słodko.

\- Że zatańczę dopiero, jak znajdę sobie odpowiednią partnerkę.

\- Rozumiem. Czyli przez ostatni miesiąc tańczyłeś ze mną tylko po to, żeby mi teraz powiedzieć, że…

\- Tak – przerwał mi bezczelnie i pociągnął łyk z kieliszka, posyłając mi przy tym spojrzenie, które zapewne coś miało znaczyć.

Część mojego mózgu odpowiadająca za interpretowanie aluzji nie związanych z seksem i analizowanie relacji międzyludzkich niekoniecznie prowadzących do łóżka zardzewiała już dawno temu. Dlatego jej trybiki przeskakiwały teraz bardzo powoli, oczko za oczkiem. Taniec. Właściwa partnerka. Ja. Powiedzieć mi. Tak.

Cholera. Poczułem, jak ciepło rodzi się ze mnie gdzieś na wysokości blizny po reaktorze i rozpełza po całym ciele. Zapewne nie byłoby tego zupełnie widać, gdyby nie dotarło aż do policzków, które zrobiły się żałośnie czerwone.

Musiałem się szybko napić. Z ulgą wlałem w siebie całą zawartość kieliszka. Przynajmniej rumieńce i drżące kolana będą teraz miały jakieś godne mojej reputacji wyjaśnienie. Tylko dlaczego Steve wciąż się na mnie patrzył? Czy nie mógł spojrzeć gdzieś indziej? I przestać się tak uśmiechać? Nie powinien mnie tak prowokować. Co jak co, ale z anielskiej cierpliwości na pewno nie słynąłem.

\- Słuchaj – zacząłem gniewnie. – Jeśli masz mi coś do powiedzenia, to lepiej…

\- To jest hotel, prawda? – zapytał, znów wchodząc mi w słowo.

\- A więc chciałbyś, żebym wynajął pokój?

\- Tak byłoby chyba najrozsądniej. W końcu jeden z nas ma jeszcze niezszarganą reputację, a drugi robi wszystko, aby swoją odbudować. Lepiej żeby nikt nie przyłapał nas na balkonie przy… no wiesz…

Muszę przyznać, że zaczął bardzo ładnie. Naprawdę. Prawie mnie przekonał. Ale mężczyznę poznaje się nie po tym, jak zaczyna, a po tym, jak kończy. Steve natomiast skończył jak na prawiczka przystało. W innych okolicznościach zapewne pomyślałbym, że to urocze. Jednak nie po miesiącu ocierania się o jego doskonałe do granic możliwości ciało.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie wiem – prychnąłem i odwróciłem się, aby wrócić do sali. Tak właśnie, Steve, to już koniec podchodów. Już nie mieliśmy żadnego pretekstu, żeby ze sobą rozmawiać. Nie zamierzałem ci się narzucać, zatem proszę bardzo! Droga wolna! Możesz wybrać, co ci się tylko…

Ten myślotok został gwałtownie przerwany przez silne dłonie Rogersa, które spoczęły na moich ramionach tylko po to, aby obrócić mnie z powrotem twarzą do niego. Chwilę potem jego usta zanurzyły się w moich, a jego język… o matko. Jego język na zmianę drażnił mój i muskał delikatnie podniebienie. Fakt, że robił to koszmarnie nieśmiało jeszcze dodatkowo mnie podniecał. Przylgnąłem do niego mocno, a gdy spróbował się odsunąć, zacząłem się wspinać na palce – byleby tylko jak najbardziej odłożyć w czasie nieunikniony koniec.

Gdy Steve położył mi palec na ustach do reszty zgłupiałem. Gdyby nie to, że promieniał radością pomyślałbym, że to po prostu mało inteligentny sposób na powiedzenie „wybacz, nie jesteś w moim typie".

\- Jak sam widzisz kompletnie nie znam się na całowaniu – wyznał, na co zapewne zaoponowałbym, gdyby nadal nie zasłaniał mi ust. – A muszę cię dodatkowo ostrzec, że jeszcze nigdy nie udało mi się wyjść poza całowanie. Więc, cóż, to chyba oczywiste, że potrzebne mi są korepetycje.

\- Chwila, nie tak szybko – zawołałem, uwalniając się od jego ręki. – Jeszcze przed chwilą mówiliśmy o tańczeniu, a teraz już o całowaniu z nadzieją na coś więcej? Jesteś całkowicie pewien, że wiesz, co robisz? Bo jak sam trafnie zauważyłeś, ja dopiero pracuję na dobrą reputację, a jesteś naprawdę ostatnią osobą, którą chciałbym skrzywdzić.

\- Tony – jęknął w taki sposób, że kolana się pode mną ugięły. – Miałem cały miesiąc na zastanawianie się. Jedynym, co mnie powstrzymywało, był twój związek z Pepper, ale…

Zawiesił głos. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien był o niej wspominać. Jak miałem mu powiedzieć, że jakoś się ułoży? Że prędzej czy później uda mi się poukładać życie bez niej, ale do tego była mi absolutnie niezbędna jego pomoc? Że bez względu na to jakim będę dla niego podłym dupkiem musi mi pomóc stać się lepszym człowiekiem, bo nikt poza nim nie potrafił tego zrobić?

Wspiąłem się na palce i pociągnąłem go ku sobie. Ten pocałunek był dużo delikatniejszy. Niósł w sobie obietnicę spełnienia wszystkich moich próśb, choć żadnej z nich nie wypowiedziałem na głos. Nie musiałem. I bez tego wiedziałem, że zostawiam moją przyszłość w dobrych rękach.


End file.
